The Weight of the Past
by Winterzz
Summary: Postponed until further notice. Most information left in a note in the last chapter.
1. Prologue

**So I decided to combine chapters 1-3 as a prologue. Mostly because they were simply introducing his past, introduction into the Institute and relationship with some of the champions of the League. I wanted the main story to be about his adventure tracking Riven down. Hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

**Prologue: The Reckoning of an Innocent Man**

The night was lit with the pale moon's glow when Noxus invaded Ionia. The wind blew softly and whistled through the halls as citizens ushered their children into their homes. Slowly, one by one the lit homes were extinguished and the once warm glow of the city, was covered in a dark blue hue, a cold air and frightened souls, something that the terror of Noxus brought everywhere it went. The rain started when the Noxus forces could be seen off the coast of Ionia. There was a soft pinging of rain on the soldiers' armor. Pacing the walls were three champions of Ionia, Shen, Irelia and Akali, and a fourth figure. Shen led them his light blue garments had turned a dark blue as water seeped into them.

"Irelia, you are to stay with the soldiers as they man the walls, let no Noxus filth climb them," He ordered the tall woman, draped in red battle regalia and adorned with an ornate head piece that floated gracefully behind her.

"My blades are at the disposal of the Kinkou, as you wish." She separated from the group walking in-between the soldiers giving them words of comfort.

"Akali, stay hidden until the Noxus commanders show themselves. You know what to do," Shen said.

"I will restore balance, Shen." She bowed then leapt over the wall and ran into the forest.

"With Yi and his pupil Wukong guarding the gates to the civilian quarters and Lee and Karma guarding the palace doors, Irelia on the walls and Akali ready to ambush, that leaves us with you," Shen said directing his last comment toward the fourth figure, who stepped into the light of the warm torch. The flames' light flickered across his young unblemished face.

"I wish to be on the walls with Irelia." The figure said eagerly.

"That would not be wise; we need someone to watch over the elder. That is the best course of action for you, Yasuo." Shen replied.

Yasuo stifled a retort and simply bowed, his long hair falling down over his face to hide his shame and anger. "As you wish Shen... _Ton! _

With has last word he dissipated as if a gust of wind took him away. He reappeared on the steps on top of a hill overlooking the walls. His feet softly touched the ground, and the wind dispersed around him blowing the dirt off the stone steps and rustling the flowers around the old house. He gave one look back as the Ionia and Noxus forces clashed together. Wracked with guilt and frustration, he tore his eyes away from the view and entered the old house.

"Elder, I will be here to look over you," Yasuo said as he bowed in front of the elder.

The elder did not respond but looked out the window, pondering the events taking place. Almost as if he was pondering the events about to take place. Yasuo, annoyed with the response, simply rose and left the room.

He stepped outside, paced the perimeter once and sighed. One side the hill offered a beautiful view of a serene ocean that sat below a pale white moon, to the other, a vast field covered in blood and death of man and woman and beast as two forces fought, but this time the moon was a blood red. The screams of battle could be heard on top of the hill, Yasuo took his blade and dug it into the soft earth, put his weight against it, took out his flute and played a soft tune. An hour passed. When Yasuo finished his tune, he sighed heavily, but dared not look toward the battle, for the screams he had tried to drown outwere coming back. He entered the house and found the elder sleeping. He realized this was his chance, he could go help the battle and be back before the elder awoke. He closed the wooden door softly and let the wind carry him as he seemed to fly down the steps towards the battle.

As he approached the fight on the wall, he saw the Noxus decimating his brethren. Fueled by rage he dashed blindly into the fight. His steel sword was a tempest as it cut through the opposition;his forces around him broke the northern line in a triumphant roar. Cheering Yasuo on, they pushed towards the southern line which was also pushing the Noxus forces back. Then to his dismay, there came screams from the southern line. A gas strike had been called in by Noxus, he was too late to do anything though, for the gas was destroying soldiers on both fronts. The gas crawled over the battlefield, consuming anything living, like the gaping mouth of death. Yasuo ordered the retreat and picked up two of the closest wounded Ionians, used the wind to carry him and retreated above the wall. He saw as the gas flooded below him. Men crawled to the walls gasping for breath, their flesh sinking into their bones as they withered away. With disgust, Yasuo turned toward the hill and remembered...the elder! Yasuo rushed toward the house and threw open the door. He sunk to his knees amidst strewn pots, pans and broken furniture at the sight that greeted his eyes. The elder lay on his bed slain with a gash across his chest.

* * *

**The aftermath..**.

The court room stood in all its splendor exactly as Yasuo remembered it, white marble floors and polished mahogany seats and the foolish criminal sitting in the middle, surrounded by guards and swordsman from his own school. This time, however, it was different.

The foolish criminal...This time it was him, he stood in the middle of the court and scanned the crowd, looking at the disapproving faces of fellow Ionians, fellow comrades, and his own brother.

"Swordsman Yasuo, you were tasked by Shen, Ionian's Eye of Twilight, to guard the elder, were you not?" A voice spoke.

"That...is correct." Yasuo replied, head bent low, his forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"And you took this as an opportunity to slay your own elder, our elder, Ionian's elder. Do you admit to the crime?" The voice said.

"Wha-" Yasuo exclaimed as his eyes widened and his head jerked up.

"Silence! You have been sentenced by the court of Ionia to-" The voice's words slipped into the air and Yasuo's mind raced.

It wasn't him who slayed the elder, how could they think it was, he was ready for a punishment of dereliction, but not murder. If he was going to be, who would stop the elder's murderer? If he couldn't, then they would be escape.

"...do you understand?' The voice stopped.

"Yes, I do understand." Yasuo took his ribbon and tied his hair back into a ponytail. "Wind be by my side today..."

"Guards stop him!" The voice yelled.

In one gust of wind, Yasuo knocked out all the guards and opened the door of the court, not even looking back when his brother yelled his name.

* * *

**Months later...**

There was a patter of feet in the valley, the sound of steel cutting through the air and flesh, then the sound a body crumpling to the ground. The pair of feet stumbled towards the body and collapsed.

"Brother!" Yasuo cried.

"Yasuo..." Yone coughed.

"It wasn't me, please believe me," Yasuo cried, but it was too late. he pleaded, screaming towards the sky. The mountains and trees seemed to bend as if they were mourning the two brothers' conflict.

Yasuo buried Yone later that day.

They had set his own brother to stop him, even though he was innocent.

"A wind technique slew the elder...there is only one place that I could find someone else who could master such a technique."

He packed his bags and set off on the road...toward the Institute of War.

* * *

"Relax and let the summoner into your mind," the man said. "And...You're done, excellent work."

"What test is next?" Yasuo said rubbing his head, it was a bit unnerving to connect with the summoner

"None, that was the last test. You have qualified. Welcome to the League, Yasuo ...The Unforgiven."

"Unforgiven, eh?" Yasuo didn't argue. "Where can I find information on the other champions in the league?"

"Hmm...ah! Talk to Ryze in the archives up the stairs at the end of the hall, he'll sort you out."

Yasuo exited the building, stuffing the official papers in his bag and in one swift movement pulled out a bamboo cup, un-corked it and took a swig. He wiped his mouth as he walked cautiously down the hallway. He didn't think that in a Institute where people beat each other down, the personnel would be so friendly to one another. However, he was mistaken when he saw a small purple and blue duo walked down the stairs. One had an enormous red hat that was at least the size of her, if not larger. The other seemed to be dressed in mage robes that were a tad bit too big for him. To round out the bunch there was a small familiar that flew around the two, laughing and squeaking.

"Prf. Ryze knows more about that scroll then he's letting on, I just know it," he blue one said quickly.

"Veigar, did that muffin on the table, well did it taste like purple?"

"I do say, Lulu, now that I think of it, it did a little bit!" Viegar said.

Yasuo stood perplexed by the duo that walked by. He knew that they were yordles, but even for yordles the goofy pair, seemed a bit too, well, goofy. Still, Yasuo stayed on guard as he walked up the flight of stairs lit with a blueish glow emanating from crystals mounted on the walls. As Yasuo walked down the hall he reached a pair of double doors. To call them doors would be an insult, however. The ornate wood had traces of magic and power laced in them, weaving in patterns all across it, the whole frame was laced with gold, as well as the door handles. Scrawled in ancient but beautiful handwriting was _"Archives"_. Yasuo turned the handle and pushed open the door and a gust of wind blew past him. The room was full of towers and towers of scrolls, shelves went up to the immense ceiling and some scrolls were even flying from one archive to the next, organizing themselves. As soon as Yasuo stopped gaping at the enormity of the archive, he saw another champion sitting at a desk writing on scrolls. His skin was dark blue, covered in confusing tattoos. However, he noticed a giant scroll, like the one yordle described.

"Excuse me, Professor Ryze?" Yasuo said, while maintaining a distance.

"How can I help you...ah, Yasuo is it? I just received your letters of acceptance right now, welcome. How may I be of assistance?" Ryze said as he took off his spectacles and stood up, scrolls and parchment scattering to the side. Yasuo, with a flick of his wrist, blew the papers gently on to the desk.

"Hmm, a wind user I see, wonderful talent that is, only a few of us can use that, its amaz-." Ryze started.

"Pardon my interruption, but could you pull me the files on those wind users? I would like to see them." Yasuo said in a stern voice.

"Why, of course, I will be right back." Ryze said while running behind some shelves. "I trust you are prepared for your introduction match to the league?"

"My what?" Yasuo aksed as he walked to the shelf that Ryze was scouring.

"Why, your introduction match, a one versus one brawl, for the other champions to see your skill."

"I guess so..." Yasuo sighed and reached for his drink. He really just wanted to be on his way.

"Ah, please no drinking. Here are the files you requested, and good luck today, I'll be watching!" Ryze said and patted Yasuo's back as he walked back to his desk.

Yasuo sat at a table and looked at the files Ryze gave him. Only two champions, easy enough. Janna was the first one, an Independent champion. She didn't belong to Noxus, but she could've been hired. After reading a little, however, he soon changed his mind. Her skills where not oriented toward assassination, nor did she wield a blade. He placed the file to the side and picked up the other one. He squinted in the dim light of the room and dusted off the name.

Riven, the Exile

Yasuo took a deep breath, Ex-Noxian as of a few months ago, exactly after the Noxus invasion, assumed dead till her arrival at the institute. She wielded a blade. She was described to "reap the air with her blade", shooting forth a wind slice, capable of executing a man.

Capable of executing the elder.

While this wasn't full proof, he needed to talk with this Exile. And soon, but his plans was ruined as someone connected with his mind.

"Greetings, Yasuo, I am going to summon you to the rift now." The summoner said to him.

"Very well, let us get this over with," Yasuo sighed. "Wait, who am I fighting?"

He hoped it would be that Exile. In fighting her, he could confirm her skill with the wind.

"No, we are not fighting Riven, I can tell you wished for that. No, we are facing one much more sinister than her. Get ready now, the match is starting."

Yasuo closed his eyes and clenched his blade ready for his battle ahead. When he opened them he was on a grassy path surrounded by trees and a river on either side of the path. There was a looming statue with a crystal on either side of him. As he looked at the statue across from it, he noticed his enemy was being summoned. Out rolled a small girl, two blue braids flying around her as she stood. Covered in bullet casing tattoos and armed with three guns, she grinned with an evil smile at him. Yasuo taken aback, surprised but wary of his foe.

"Do we start!?" He yelled.

"Let's see, I'll give you to the count of - time's up! Here, catch!" The girl shouted as she bent to one knee.

Pulling out her rocket launcher, mouth shaped like a shark, she fired a rocket that increased in speed as it approached Yasuo, who was ready for it. He took a deep breath, focusing, he shouted and swept his blade across the ground.

"Choryo!"

A wall of wind flew in front of him, taking its place on the line he had cut in the ground. The rocket hit the wall and was consumed by the wind. The girl looked surprised, and Yasuo used it to his advantage. He dashed towards the dodging a electrical surge from her pistol. As soon as he was about to reach her, mines exploded underneath him. He jumped back, scarred a bit. He had to attack her from range.

With a few sweeps of his blade and hands he mustered the wind to the point of his sword and swung it at the girl.

"Hasagi!"

A violent torrent of wind shot towards the girl flinging her into the air.

"Sorye Ge Ton."

Yasuo dashed to the girl in the air and in three fell swoops he sent her spiraling toward the ground. As she did she slowly dissipated and was removed.

"Match goes to - Yasuo, The Unforgiven."

Yasuo closed his eyes and sheathed his sword; he was back in the archives. He took a swig from his bamboo cup, placed it back in his bag and walked out.

It was time to find this Exile, Riven.

* * *

Riven hadn't been seen in weeks, according to the Institute, and summoners could not call on her. However, one summoner had felt her presence last by the Great Barrier. It wasn't the most specific location since the barrier stretched from the Conqueror's Sea to the Guardian's Sea. But it was a start. The barrier was far, but a manageable distance on foot for Yasuo. He left the eve of his arrival. He packed a simple bag to carry food and drink, he wore armored tabi shoes, breaches and scarf. He also brought a gauntlet and shoulder piece from his armor while at Ioinia. His sword was, of course, always by his side.

It wasn't far before he ran into trouble, not that this group of bandits was much trouble for Yasuo. He was at Yaon Bridge, named after a small village south of it. It was an old bridge, rickety and wet as the water from the river seeped through the cracks in the wood. When Yasuo looked from under his straw hat at the three feeble bandits, they spoke and he realized the truth of how much trouble he was in store for.

"We-uh h-heard you had come here Mr. Yasuo," one spoke out.

"Shush, Akai! We heard what you did in Ionia, murderer. We also heard of the price, up to five-thousand gold pieces," the leader of the gang said.

"Turn yourself in, and we...and we won't hurt you," the youngest said.

"Look boys, please don't start something you can't finish," Yasuo said, realizing that these robbers where no more than teenage boys.

"Fine, we...we didn't want to do this."

The first boy pulled a large stick out and swung it at Yasuo, who ducked and listened to the _"wiff"_ of the air as it soared above him. He nimbly jumped onto the railing of the bridge. The boy, furious, swung widely, loosing balance as he hit air. Yasuo landed back on the railing after dodging the clumsy attack, just in time to see the boy topple over the edge and into the roaring waters of the river.

"Akai!" The two boys shouted, dropping their weapons and clambering to the edge of the railing to try and grasp Akai's outreached hand. But they were to late and the boy was washed away.

"He's gone." The boys stood stunned. "He'll never survive that."

They sank to their knees in despair. Yasuo took off his straw hat and placed in on the youngest boy's head, shoved his sword, gauntlet and shoulder piece into the hands of the eldest and dove into the murky, roaring waters.

Yasuo sputtered and spat and drug himself and Akai out of the river. He walked back up the hill and sat the coughing boy down as his brothers rushed to his side. Yasuo sat down and rested, weaved some hot wind out of the air and dried himself off. The boys brought back his belongings and bowed for forgiveness.

"You from Yaon? Here, take this," Yasuo said as he threw them a bag of coins. "Shush, it's fine, you need it more than me. Also, know this, I never killed that elder."

The boys nodded and bowed as Yasuo stood up. Just as Yasuo put on his hat and walked away, the real trouble hit.

"Where do you think you're going, murderer," A voice said from the treeline.

"Shen and looks like Irelia and of course your favorite, Akali." Yasuo said with a straight face.

"Watch your tongue, traitor; we are here to finish your sentence," Shen said, pulling his Wakizashis from their sheaths.

Akali and Irelia circled Yasuo. The wind began to pick up.

"Don't hurt him, he sav-." The oldest brother said, but Irelia backhanded him.

"Shut up, civilian, this is an Ionian matter."

At that moment Yasuo's hat flew far above his head, he drew his blade in a flash of steel. Akali was the first to react, dashing in. Yasuo lunged and disarmed her Kama and kicking her; she flew back and skidded in the dirt. Irelia called on the will of her blades, launching them at Yasuo. Yasuo had no time for his wind wall, so he dragged the wind into a violent tempest around him reflecting Irelia's blades. They scattered, one flying into one of the defenseless boys. It lodged in his throat, killing him after he bled out for a few seconds. He had blocked it for Akai, still passed out on the ground.

"Fool! You have killed another innocent, only adding more to your sentence." Shen yelled.

Yasuo looked down at his hands. "My fault...hmph...death...he met it so early...Shen...would you like to meet it too!" Yasuo bellowed in rage. The trees bent and swayed at the massive wind storm forming, the trees started to snap. Shen realized it was foolish to stay and looked over to Irelia.

"Irelia, we are leaving," Shen said as he picked up Akali, grabbed Irelia's hand and made a sign with his fingers, concentrated and teleported out.

The storm subsided, Yasuo dropped to his knees breathing heavily. He got up and walked to the youngest of the group, who sat crying in-between his brothers, both dead.

"Akai died during the fight. He had water in his lungs and he died and big bro died trying to save him."

"It is my fault, I am sorry," Yasuo said looking at the boy, who sat confused for a bit.

"Why is it your fault? you tried to save Akai, just like big bro did, and they were the ones to attack you for something you didn't do. How is it your fault? Why are you taking all the blame, you're the hero, but what about justice? You deserve it, not this blame!" The boy yelled.

"Hmph, Justice, that's a pretty word," Yasuo said, deep in thought.

"Their death is not your fault, it's those Ionian ninjas' fault we couldn't save Akai and big bro died!" The youngest said.

They buried the brothers next to the bridge. Yasuo handed the boy the bag of coins and sent him on his way back to his village. He told the boy not to say anything when Yasuo would take the blame for their deaths. With resistance the boy agreed and cried as he walked away. Yasuo tipped his hat toward the brothers' graves and walked away, taking a sip of his drink, to wash away some of the pain.

"There is someone to blame for all of this mess, and I'm going to find them."


	2. Chapter 1

**Not much action in this chapter, it will pick up though I promise! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confrontation**

_A few months following the prolouge..._

The clatter of wood collapsing could be heard throughout the rundown town. Yasuo walked over to the ruined house. The crackle of flames died down as the embers of the fire that destroyed the home burned with a warm glow. Yasuo felt almost peaceful, entranced by the remains of the fire, until he noticed something uncomfortably familiar about the deteriorating wood. A small trace of a green, life-like mist tangling itself around the wood, eating at it like termites. It was much weaker than he had last seen it at the battle of Ionian. Yasuo stepped back slowly. Noxians. Not like it was surprising, but to be armed with Singed's gas was something of a concern. He walked through the village, or what was left of it. Entering a building he saw bodies, burnt, charred and fragile they where hiding. He reached the center of the village and saw a Demacian standard leaning on a pile of rubble. Interesting for for a Demacian village to be so far from Demacia. He continued to the edge, when he saw it.

The bodies of Noxian bio-soldiers, equipped with crude gas-masks and gas canisters and poisoned laced weapons that lay scattered amidst their masters, were strewn across the grassy plain in front of the forest line. Yasuo stepped carefully around the bodies, when from the forest he heard laughing. Some had lived. Yasuo crept through the forest and crouched in the underbrush in front of a clearing where four figures stood. Three Noxians stood surrounding a young woman who was bent over breathing hard. She had snow colored hair and bore no armor, except some rag bandages, a single tarnished sabaton, a metal spaulder and gauntlet. She looked flustered, eyeing something in the brush behind her. Yasuo's heart started beating faster. He crept to where the woman was looking. The woman's eye's widened and the Noxian soldiers shouted in surprise. Out of the bushes came flying a massive broken sword, which was little more than a hilt. It stuck into the ground when it landed, as soon as Yasuo emerged from the foliage. Yasuo walked over to the blade he had found. The Noxians and woman eyed him cautiously.

Yasuo put his hand slowly on his hilt, closed his eyes and disappeared before their eyes. He reappeared in front of the closest Noxian, whipping his katana up, slicing up the chest of the soldier who fell back. He shot his hand out at the second Noxian, who tried to react, but a a forceful gust of wind pulled him closer to the Yasuo, skewering him on his out-reached katana. The final soldier began to run, but Yasuo whipped out of the body and swung his blade across the air, sending out a wind cleave that hit the runner in the back. Yasuo then turned toward the woman. She had gone and retrieved her sword and pointed it at him.

"Riven," he said, staring down the woman.

"Don't speak that name." She she said breathless.

"Don't deny it, you are Riven. You helped lead a Noxius Invasion against my home," Yasuo said, raising his voice.

"Do not speak of that," the woman said, shaking her head.

"You slaughtered women, children, innocents and my elder!" Yasuo yelled. "Do not deny it, Riven!"

"Stop!"

"You are the reason, I'm here now, no begging will stop me."

"No, look out!" the woman said running towards Yasuo.

Yasuo turned around and saw the first soldier Yasuo had attacked pulling the detonate wire on his canister. He flew feet's backward slamming into a tree and landing face down on the ground. He was blown away from the canister, but the gas spewing from it would soon reach him. Yasuo tired to stand up, but the left side of his body screamed out in defiance of the action. Burn marks and blisters covered that part of his body, although his shoulder guard had blocked most of the explosion from his face. He lifted his right arm, grasping the dirt in front of him. He dug his fingers in and and tried to drag himself farther away, but in a few moments Yasuo blacked out.

* * *

Birds chirping was the first thing Yasuo heard. However, it was followed by a shot of pain as he tried rubbing his eyes. He let out a deep breath and sighed. When his eyes had adjusted, he looked at his surroundings. He lay on a very soft mattress, in a simple but clean room. The floors where smooth and spotless, and there was a side table with linens and a bowl of hot water. The stream slowly rose out of the bowl and dissipated into the cool morning air. At the head of the mattress was a bowl of cold water, and Yasuo had a cold linen on his forehead, as well as across his chest, arms and legs. He slowly sat up, leaning back against the pillows stacked up behind his head. His things where propped up against the wall in front of him. He scratched the back of his head. His hair felt different, it was no longer long, and he had a burn on the back of his head. Fire must of caught his pony tail. Behind him there were two sliding doors opening to a cliff edge that peered over a vast lake. It was then that he noticed by his good hand a plate and piece of bread and cheese. He ate slowly, trying to balance, with only one side of his body wanting to function properly.

"Glad to see you're eating," a woman's voice said from the doorway.

"You, you were the one to do...all of this?" Yasuo said is disbelief.

"Who else was around?" the woman said.

Yasuo was confused, but too tired to think too hard. The woman, who he he was sure was Riven didn't have her pieces of armor, or more importantly, sword in hand. She wore a brown shirt and a simple white skirt made out of intertwined pieces of linen and held up by a belt that sat loosely on one hip. She was leaning in the door frame, looking at Yasuo.

"Why do you deny your name...Riven," Yasuo said with some distaste.

She sighed.

"I do not like the history associated with it," Riven said finally.

Yasuo finished his food and looked at Riven, his eyes stern.

"You cannot run from your past, Riven. I've tried."

Riven scoffed, but looked at the ground in deep thought. After awhile she raised her head.

"5000 gold pieces for an ex-Ionian swordsman for murder...Yasuo."

"Seen the posters have you, condemned for a mur-" he started.

"For a murder that you didn't commit, I know," She said.

"So, you've heard all the facts of the case? Yes I plea innocent, but it does not matter. Why do-" Yasuo said as he was interrupted once again.

"Know so much? I would, since I was there...at the murder scene..." She said trailing off.

"So it was you-" Yasuo yelled, but was cut off by a fit of coughing

"Yes, I did murder that elder...another body laid to rest because of my blade." she said as she looked aimlessly around the room

Yasuo leaned forward and commanded the wind to carry his katana to his hand. He arced his blade so that the sheathe slipped of and clattered to the side. He dug his blade into the floor and pulled himself into a standing position. Riven eyed the man. He was putting all his weight on his sword to stand. She walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"Do you wish to kill me?"

"With all my heart," He growled.

Riven bent to her knees, leaving the back of her neck exposed. Yasuo raised his blade... and threw it into the wall next to him, a soft tang sounded as it hit home. He snorted.

"And with all my heart I cannot kill you."

Riven's eyes widened.

"What about making me atone for the sins I committed!" She cried. "I have slain innocent, caused you grief!"

Yasuo collapsed back on his bed.

"You, are not the woman I expected to find. I found a woman...who, I'm no different than. In my quest to find you to clear my name of murder, I have only brought death closer to me."

Tears started to run down Riven's face, anger and sadness mixed together. She punched the wall next to her, splintering it.

"You are either a fool or blind, there is no one...no one who has sinned greater than me."

"That may be true, the hatred of the world was powered by people like you."

"Was..?"

"You where the woman I sought after when I left Ionian, but I can no longer find that woman anymore."

Riven started to protest, he barely new her.

"You think me foolish and blind do you? I have tracked your movement for weeks, I was two steps behind, but I knew everything that went on. That was not the first village I have crossed in the recent days that has been decimated by Noxian, Bandits, even Demacian forces. Something was tracking you, so you hid."

"It was my fault that those villages burned! I was foolish to think I could hide! How many people are there that want me dead..." She yelled in anger

"Riven, death..." He said holding out his hand "...is like the wind, always by our sides. There were survivors did you know? Some fled when a wild woman who had just arrived days ago warned them of incoming trouble. Some where wounded, fighting off the invaders, right by a woman's side, they said she seemed to fight like the wind itself was her tool. However, they eventually cornered you here, Singed cornered you here, you fought as they villagers hide. You fought off Singed and his forces, you tried everything to stop them as they burned the village, it almost cost you your life."

"How did you..."

"Riven..." He smiled "I may be foolish, but I am not blind."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest**

Several Days later...

Yasuo dipped into the cool bath, the water enveloping him as he submerged. He reached over to the bottle Riven had given him and poured the contents into the bath. The liquid unraveled itself and sunk into the water. It dispersed, and Yasuo could feel it cover his burns.

"How long am I supposed to stay in here?" Yasuo asked through the door.

"About thirty minutes or so, it takes awh-." Riven started. However, she was interrupted by a crash outside.

Riven ran and threw open the door. Debris fell from the impact point. Riven looked wide-eyed and ran towards the figure who had crashed in the epicenter. Yasuo, startled by the blast, called out to Riven, but she was already out the door. Yasuo heard muffled voices and coughing as Riven dragged someone in.

"Riven?"

"Yasuo, don't worry right now. Just let the medicine do its work, then once you're done, come help me please." Riven said from the other room.

He could here Riven scramble around the clatter of objects falling. However, Yasuo sat patiently and let the medicine heal his burns.

* * *

Yasuo raised himself out of the bath and to his surprise found that his burns had turned to little more than scars. He flexed his muscles, dried off and got dressed. He walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hall to the main room where Riven was. He was about to turn from the hall when Riven walked into the hall, her hands splattered with blood.

"Yasuo, you're done..." Riven said startled.

"Yes I am, what's going on?" He asked, moving toward the room. However, Riven stepped in front of him.

"Riven-"

"Yasuo, I know you're not all together right now, being forced into the hands of those whom you hate and wish to kill, but I really need you to help me, help her..." Riven said

He walked into the room and stared at the woman lying on the table. She had the same white hair as Riven, but much longer. She wore a tattered purple and black outfit. She had a deep gash across her chest and cuts all over her body.

"Syndra..." He said.

"I know what she means to Ionian, she's a threat, but you must help her" Riven insisted as Yasuo walked to Syndra's side.

He gathered a ball of wind in his hands and slowly lowered it to Syndra's mouth.

"Yasuo...what are you doing?" Riven questioned.

Syndra gasped as the wind neared her mouth, choked and sputtered. Riven stood still, dumbfounded as a blue liquid was lifted out of Syndra's mouth. It rose into Yasuo's hand, and he contained it in the ball of wind and let it disperse, destroying the liquid.

"How did you know to...?" Riven asked as she started to clean Syndra's chest wound.

"Yi-his blade is one of the few I can tell from cuts. He has unique strokes. He also uses a unique paralysis poison sometimes. She should wake by the hour," Yasuo said.

* * *

Riven and Yasuo sat opposite of each other, and Syndra lay on a mattress, sleeping near Riven.

"Yasuo, why did you save her?" Riven said not looking at him.

"Not sure really," he said as he leaned against the wall. "Then again I'm not sure of anything anymore. An ex-Noxian commander in exile, hiding from her enemies, is now a reformed person seeking atonement for her sins and along comes Syndra. Syndra, the Dark Sovereign."

"She doesn't deserve that name..." Riven started but Yasuo cut it off with a short laugh.

"I assumed you would say that," Yasuo said as Riven raised her head in curiosity. "Why would a person of such great power and esteem come to such a lowly place? Not to destroy, but to run to. To find a friend."

"That she did," Riven said, lowering her head and looking at Syndra who was sleeping contently.

"Did she say anything when she landed?"

"Yes, but you won't like it," Riven said, knowing she would have to talk about this sooner or later.

"I don't like much these days. Tell me," he said.

"...Zed..." Riven said quietly.

"The Kinkou ninja, that turned on his master and friend. You're full of surprises," Yasuo said, smiling to himself.

He turned to look at Riven, who knelt and bowed.

"I must ask a favor of you. Since you are fully healed you can leave at any time freely and return to your home, but please leave us in peace."

"Home..."

Yasuo stared at Riven for a couple minutes before he reached for his flute in his bag and played a sorrowful tune. Riven lifted her head confused. Yasuo finished and looked out the window.

"The Wanderer. A sad song for a lonely life. These past months, my home has been the path to find you, and now, just looking for a road home is impossible."

"I can send a message to the institute, so they can contact Ionia and clear your name," Riven said rising.

"Hmph. If only it was that easy. Did you know they sent warriors of great renown from all over Ionia to catch me?" He asked,looking at Riven, who eyed Yasuo confused.

"The first was a swordsman of strength famous throughout Ionia. When we were young, I saw him cleave a tree in two with a single swing of his, but he could not cleave the wind. He was my friend, my comrade, laid to rest by my blade.

"The second was a warrior of speed and grace. Agile and cunning, she outran the clever foxes in the woods. But she could not outrun the wind. Her name was Rin. When we were students we talked about what it would be like to settle down after the war. She tracked me down, fueled by rage and my betrayal. another laid to rest by my blade.

"The third was a man of compassion. He taught me the meaning of patience when I was just a prideful child. My guide. My friend. My brother." Yasuo didn't finish.

"Why do you tell me this?" Riven asked.

"First to explain why I cannot return to Ionia. Even If I did not kill one man, I did kill others. The blade never gets any lighter, no?"

Riven half-heartedly smiled at his comment before he continued.

"Secondly, to explain why I didn't kill you when you gave me the chance. You and I are not that different. Can I be so quick to judge someone's past, when I cannot stand my own? I feel that Syndra and even Zed, they are not so different either."

Yasuo sat down, crossed legged, hands on his knees.

"Riven, you have helped me more than you know, more than I'd liked to admit."

"Riven, where am I?" Syndra asked tugging at Riven's leg, barely able to move. Riven rushed to her side.

"It's fine Syndra, just be calm. What happened to you?" Riven asked, but Syndra had already fallen back to sleep.

Riven cursed under her breath and sat back, exhausted, her eyes drooping. It wasn't long before she fell asleep by Syndra's side.

* * *

Riven awoke lying in her bed. Confused, she looked around the room and saw Yasuo leaning against the window sill. The cool morning breeze blew the curtains softly.

"You know, you're heavier than you look," Yasuo said looking at Riven.

Riven opened her mouth to let out a retort, but stopped and smiled instead.

"Has Syndra awoken?"

"She's stumbling down the hall right now," Yasuo said, picking up on her movement.

Riven turned her head to the doorway as Syndra reached it, leaning all of her weight on the frame.

"Syndra your-" Riven said, climbing out of bed toward her, but Syndra pushed Riven behind her as she raised her hand and pointed to Yasuo, flinging an orb at him. Yasuo realized her intent and drew his katana, slicing the orb in two, destroying it.

"Syndra, don't!" Riven yelled.

"He...is looking...to kill...you." Syndra said between in ragged breaths.

* * *

Syndra lay in her bed and eyed Yasuo. She still didn't trust him, even after Riven explained everything to her.

"Syndra, why are you here and why did Yi do this to you?" Riven demanding a response.

"Zed and I were traveling. Zed, after he talked with you, insisted on talking to Shen. I told him it was a bad idea, but he didn't listen. Zed sent a message to Shen to meet at Mogron Pass. "However, Shen wasn't the only one there when we arrived. Zed...they are going to execute him at the end of the month," Syndra said on the verge of tears.

"That only gives us little more than a week to get there and save him," Riven said thinking.

Syndra let out a little laugh.

"I didn't even ask for your help and yet you give it anyways. you truly are one of my only friends, Riven."

* * *

The next day...

Riven started to pack her things. she donned her pieces of old armor and strapped her sword to her back. It was early morning when she crept out of the house. She had left a note for Yasuo:

Yasuo, thank you for the kindness you have shown me.

Syndra should be fine on her own. you are free to leave.

Till' we fight on the Rift.

-Riven

It would take about a week to get to the pass, she thought to herself as she walked down the path, but stopped as she heard a familiar tune. Riven looked back to see Yasuo, finishing his tune, he looked at her, nodded his head and went back inside.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Saving and Creating Shadows**

Riven arrived at the Ionian camp a few days early to the execution. As she overlooked the camp, she saw a clearing in the center with two rune pillars. Chained to them was a figure that, Riven guessed, could only be Zed. After a day of rest, Riven scoured the land around the camp, there where a few villages and markets, lying around and she headed into one. She needed to get rid of her old clothes, the villagers might not take notice, but any Ionian guard would probably recognize her clothes to be Noxian. She walked through the streets quickly, hoping to leave soon, less someone who new about Noxian style or was in the war saw her. She walked up to a clothing stall and greeted the woman with a nod.

"ξεῖνος, κούρη" The woman said, Riven halted at first

"Not from around here? Don't worry I can speak common." The old woman smiled.

"Sorry to bother, how much for the outfit." Riven said and they began to haggle. Riven payed the outfit, it was a light blue-green garment, with a hood with a white corset. She headed to the blacksmith that was down the road. She arrived and after the blacksmith and Riven became acquainted she asked for greaves and a chest piece.

"I'll see if I have." The blacksmith said, he wasn't as well spoken in common as the old lady, but he understood well enough. He returned with several pieces. Riven tried them on, after some swapping out she came out with a chest piece to cover her corset and greaves. _"Yes, this will do nicely, Ionian clothes and armor should get me into the execution grounds without question."_ Riven thought as she exited the market grounds. She retreated to her camp and changed, the execution would began tomorrow. Riven leaned against a tree and looked over the camp, took a deep breath as the sun set and sat. She didn't sleep well that night.

* * *

The guards were speaking in an Ionian dialect that Riven couldn't understand. She pulled her hood up a little more and stared at the ground as she moved forward in the line to the execution grounds. Riven tried to slide by the guards when she reached the front, however a hand stopped her and she looked up at a group of Ionian guards.

"Απατούρια ὅπωςἄεθλον."

When Riven didn't respond the guards eyed one another. Riven looked around trying not to make eye contact, what was she gonna do? Cut her way through to try and save Zed, that wouldn't work. Trying to break him free and then try to fight her way out was going to be rough enough.

"Why, you have armor and weapon, outsider." One guard said in broken common.

"Uh, I don't feel comfortable witho-" She said as a breeze blew her hood back and her tousled white hair.

"She's with me, κούρη τάττω." A male voice said as a hand was placed on her shoulder.

The guards eyed the newcomer and they started to question him in Ionian. However, it soon stopped as people from the line protested the wait.

"ἄβδης" One guard spat

"σκορπίζω..." The man said and pushed Riven along with him into the grounds.

"What are you doing here?" Riven hissed angrily

"Hmm, being your ticket in I suppose."

"You could've been spotted, especially with all the wanted posters around." Riven whispered still angry.

"Is that how you say thank you in Noxia? I guess my long hair getting burnt was a haircut I needed. They didn't seem to notice me."

Riven glared at Yasuo for a bit, "What about Syndra?"

"Well, as much as I love being yelled at for not helping you..." Yasuo stopped as Riven continued to glare at him. "She said she would be fine on her own."

Riven smiled eventually.

"I guess I should be thanking you."

"Ya, well I owe you anyways, you kinda nursed me back from death, to be fair, you could've just let me to die." Yasuo said as they made their way around the grounds.

"Hmph, you owe me?" Riven said incredulously

"Uh, something like that." Yasuo said absent mindedly as he searched the grounds.

Riven finally noticed his arm still around her shoulder.

"What did they even say to you at the end there?"

"The guards? They called us mixed-bloods."

"Mixed-bloods, they knew I had Noxian blood? What did you say about us to convince them to let us through."

"Don't worry about that, just we need to act a little bit more friendly towards each other." Yasuo said still not looking at her as he scoured the grounds for a good way to access Zed.

"What does that even mean? Mixed-bloods? Wait, don't tell me you told them we were-."

"Greetings!" A voiced said booming from the stands that over looked the execution grounds. "We have gathered here to witness the execution of a renown Ionian criminal Zed."

The crowd cheered as figure burst from the crowd.

"Oh no..." Riven and Yasuo said in unison.

"Zed!" Syndra screamed as she rushed to his side

"I thought you said she was back at the house." Riven said staring at Yasuo who was just as confused as Riven

"Shen, Irelia! Capture her." The voice boomed as two champions rushed to bind Syndra.

"Why would she-" Yasuo started

"Zed and Syndra, they... I don't understand it very well either but, I'll explain it later, we need to save them. now." Riven said through gritted teeth.

"Just don't do anything rash." Yasuo said to Riven who had already started walking towards the center. Yasuo sighed and started after her.

"Elder, by the looks of it we will be executing two ex-Ionian filth." Irelia called

"What a pleasant surprise." The elder said walking down from the stands towards Shen and Irelia. He was followed closely by another champion, Karma. They surrounded Zed, Shen walked forward dragging Syndra by her hair.

"Filth, get you're hands off of her." Zed yelled, thrashing at his binds

"Now you will know what I went through, I will slay what is most dear to you, right in front of your eyes." Shen said, raising his wakizashi, aiming at Syndras neck.

Everything stood still for a brief moment. Then the ground erupted in a violent tempest. Karma yelled out and covered the elder with a shield as she was blown back. Shen and Irelia stumbled to their knees. Shen cleared his eyes and looked up to see the two rune pillars holding Zed, split in two. Zed stood standing, holding Syndra in his arms.

"You know nothing of what happened that day in the temple Shen." Zed said

"Zed, Syndra let's go!." Riven yelled pulling her colossal rune swords out of the ground from where she sent her wind slash to cleave the pillars in two. The sword's elephantine form dissipated as she sheathed the hilt of it and beckoned to them. Zed sunk into his shadow reappearing in Riven's and they began to run. Shen and Irelia began to chase after them as a towering wall of wind appeared before them blowing them back to their knee's.

"Yasuo! You are here too! Yasuo, don't be foolish, you can be forgiven, they cannot, do not block our path." Shen yelled but a voice crept through the wind and blew past their ears in response.

"Shen, today I have seen you for who you can be, scurry back to your own shadow, ninja."

"Don't stop us!" Shen yelled but there was no response. The wind died down and Shen stood up staring through the terrified crowd. They were gone, Shen smashed his fist into the ground as Irelia walked up beside him.

"Leave them be for know Shen, we will see them again soon. The institute is calling everyone, to explain why no one has been summoned recently."

"Irelia...I lost my self-today, but this does not mean I will give up. Zed will pay."


	5. Update

**Hey guys, just wanted to give ya'll an update on where I'm at. I'm afraid that this story will be postponed until further notice. I'm not sure if it's going the way I imagined it and I think I could've done a much better job with it. Thanks for everyone who has read it up till now. I'll probably be working on a different story, that I plan to plan out much more and take my time in writing it. Thanks**

**-Winterzz**


	6. Information and stuffz: Read

**A/N: So If you read my last update you know I postponed this story, and I'm sorry to say it will most likely stay that way for some time if not indefinite. The reason for this is because of my new story I have been writing. The Truth Behind the Ice. I taking this new piece that I'm writing a lot more seriously and I think that if you enjoyed this piece, you will enjoy The Truth Behind the Ice. I'm sorry it took so long to update this, I know there's only a hand full of you that followed and favorited it, just want to reach out to you guys/gals.**

**TL;DR: New Story: s/10039425/1/The-Truth-Behind-the-Ice **

**Its another Adventure/Romance (shocker) story about Lissandra and a OC. Ya an OC, let me explain. **

**This new story holds an OC as the male lead. Now I was and still am, pretty hesitant when using or even reading stories with OC's in it and I'm sure some of you are to. I tried to pull off the OC as best as possible, so if you want you can give it a shot, which would be awesome. Or maybe review it and tell me what I could do better. Thanks a bunch!**

**Till next time**

**-Winterzz**


End file.
